Abschied
by Alexx
Summary: Der greise Faramir erinnert sich an Éowyn.


Abschied  
  
Die südlichen Ausläufer des Emyn Arnen lagen still in der Nachmittagshitze. Obwohl es erst Mai war, brannte die Sonne schon sehr heiß vom Himmel und ließ erahnen, daß an den flachgründigeren Stellen bald die ersten Gräser gelbbraun verdorren würden.  
  
Ein alter Mann stieg langsam, aber rüstig die mit kleinen Baumgruppen bestandenen Hänge hinauf. Er achtete nicht auf das Summen der Bienen und die gaukelnden Schmetterlinge, er schenkte dem kreisenden Falken keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Blick war auf die Höhe gerichtet, wo das Tal in einem kleinen Kessel endete und dichter Wald die Hügelkuppe bedeckte. In der Nähe des Waldrands war ein weißer Fleck im Gras zu erkennen. Dorthin führte sein Weg, ein Weg, den er oft gegangen war, meistens allein, manchmal mit seinen Kindern und Enkeln und früher immer mit seiner Frau. Auf halber Höhe des Hanges ruhte der Greis im Schatten eines Baumes aus. Er trug einen kurzen grauen Bart, sein weißes Haupthaar war noch voll, und er ging nur leicht gebückt. Abgesehen von den Schmerzen, die ihn gelegentlich in der linken Brustseite heimsuchten, fühlte er sich recht gesund. Wer ihm jetzt begegnet wäre, hätte kaum geahnt, daß Faramir, der letzte Truchseß von Gondor, Prinz von Ithilien und Herr von Emyn Arnen, im elften Jahrzehnt seines Lebens stand. Faramir dachte zurück an die Zeit, als er seine Frau kennengelernt hatte. Ihr Heim hatten sie auf der Nordwestseite der Hügel gegründet, in Sichtweite von Minas Tirith, und Éowyn hatte einen Garten angelegt und ihn im Lauf der Jahre mit den schönsten Gewächsen von Gondor bestückt. Fast alle Siedlungen im Emyn Arnen waren im Ringkrieg mehr oder weniger stark zerstört worden, manche nahezu dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Nach dem Krieg strömten die Flüchtlinge zurück und der Wiederaufbau begann. Faramir und Éowyn hatten sich eine Stelle an einem Westhang ausgesucht, die bisher unbesiedelt gewesen war. Hier war bald eine weitläufige Siedlung entstanden, großzügig angelegt, mit vielen Gärten, Weinbergen und Obsthainen, mit Brunnen und Treppen, breiten Wegen und schattigen Plätzen. Eine ländliche Version von Minas Tirith, wie Elessar zu sagen pflegte, wenn ihm die Amtsgeschäfte Zeit für einen seiner seltenen Besuche im Emyn ließen.  
  
Aber hier auf der Südseite des Emyn Arnen gab es auch heute noch wilde und einsame Landstriche. Dieses Tälchen war immer ein besonderer Platz für Éowyn und Faramir gewesen. Hier standen die hochwüchsigen, tiefroten Gladiolen, die man nur von wenigen Stellen im Emyn kannte und in die sich Éowyn sofort verliebt hatte. Jahrelang hatte sie versucht, die Blumen im Garten anzupflanzen, doch nie war es ihr gelungen. So war sie oft hierhergekommen, anfangs nur mit Faramir und ohne Garde und Gefolge, was in den ersten Jahren nach dem Krieg nicht ungefährlich gewesen war. Aber bald war das ganze Gebiet so sicher geworden, daß Beregond keine Bedenken mehr hatte, wenn sie zu zweit und später mit den Kindern und Dienern im Emyn unterwegs waren. Sie durchstreiften die Hügel in alle Richtungen, doch dies war stets "ihr" Tälchen geblieben und hier waren - zumindest hatte Éowyn das mit unerschütterlicher Zuversicht behauptet - zwei ihrer Kinder gezeugt worden.  
  
Faramir erreichte die schlichte Marmorplatte, auf der ein weißes Pferd auf grünem Grund und eine Blume eingraviert waren. Er ließ sich neben dem Grab nieder und senkte den Kopf. Acht Jahre war es jetzt her, seit Éowyn ihn verlassen hatte, und noch immer empfand er den Verlust als unersetzlich.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die Ebenen im Süden. Am Horizont trafen sich Steppe und Himmel in einem Band aus flimmernder Hitze. Dort hinter dem Mondland, weiter entfernt als das Auge blicken konnte, lagen die Furten des Poros, wo es vor mehr als 50 Jahren - war es wirklich schon so lange her? - beinahe zur Schlacht mit aufrührerischen Haradrim gekommen wäre. Faramir schloß die Augen. Er erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag. Die Heere hatten sich gegenübergestanden und einige Parlamentäre waren halbherzig hin und her geritten. Die Haradrim schienen es auf eine Konfrontation anzulegen und Faramir und Beregond bereiteten ihre Truppen zum Kampf vor. Faramir machte sich Sorgen um Éowyn, die es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, das Heer zu begleiten - natürlich nicht als Kriegerin, sondern als Heilerin. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er sie jetzt zur Nachhut zurückgeschickt, aber er achtete sie zu sehr, um sie so zu beleidigen. Als wieder eine Verhandlungsrunde gescheitert war und die Unterhändler mit finsteren Mienen zurückkehrten, löste sich plötzlich eine Reiterin auf einem weißen Pferd aus den Reihen der Truppen und preschte auf das gegnerische Heer zu. Éowyn! Faramir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Als er seine Fassung wiederfand, war es zu spät, ihr hinterherzureiten und sie zurückzuholen. So konnte er nur zuschauen, wie sie an die Feinde heranritt, abstieg und von ihnen umringt wurde. Fast eine Stunde lang sah man nichts von ihr, aber die Feinde hatten ihr Pferd auf der Ebene grasen lassen, anstatt sich seiner zu bemächtigen, und das schien ein gutes Zeichen zu sein. Dann teilte sich die Menge und sie kam zurück, zusammen mit den Anführern, zu Fuß, die Pferde am Zügel führend, und die Blicke der düsteren Haradrim hingen mit Bewunderung an der weißen Herrin von Ithilien. Faramir legte seine Waffen ab und ging ihnen entgegen. "Frieden!" sagte Éowyn, als er sie erreichte und die Haradrim nickten: "Wir werden Frieden haben." Dort auf der grasigen Ebene am Poros besiegelten sie ihr Bündnis. Éowyn benahm sich ernst und würdevoll, wie es ihrer Stellung zukam, doch wenn ihre Augen auf Faramir ruhten, sah er tausend Sterne in ihnen funkeln. Nie hatte er sie mehr geliebt als in diesem Augenblick. Der Frieden hatte bis heute gehalten.  
  
Schon vor langem hatte Faramir Titel und Amtsgeschäfte in die fähigen Hände seines Sohnes Ecthelion gelegt und trat nur noch bei besonderen Anlässen in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Auch Barahir, der älteste Enkel, zeigte gute Anlagen. Wie sein Großvater liebte er es, in alten Büchern und Schriftrollen zu stöbern und zusammen hatten sie oft die Bibliothek von Minas Tirith durchforscht. Er erinnerte Faramir manchmal ein wenig an Éomer - der jetzt seit neunzehn Jahren tot war - und merkwürdigerweise auch an Gandalf. Gandalf schien in seiner Erinnerung nie zu verblassen, er war immer gegenwärtig, klar und deutlich, und Faramir war sich sicher: wo immer Gandalf jetzt war, er weilte in Gedanken oft bei seinen Freunden in Mittelerde. Und noch an zwei andere Personen dachte Faramir in letzter Zeit immer öfter: an Frodo und Sam. An ihre Nacht in Henneth Annûn, als er der Versuchung des Rings widerstanden hatte, und an ihren einsamen Weg nach Mordor, einen Weg - wie sie damals glaubten - ohne Hoffnung und ohne Wiederkehr. Vielleicht, dachte Faramir, beschäftigte er sich deshalb so oft damit, weil er sich selbst einsam fühlte. Er fragte sich, ob Frodo in dem Land im Westen Heilung und seinen Frieden gefunden hatte. Aber war es nicht schrecklich, in der Fremde leben und sterben zu müssen, weit weg von der Heimat, von den Menschen, die man kannte, die einen liebten? Seine Hand strich über die Marmorplatte. Morgen würden Barahir und seine Verlobte Trissa (wie sie von jedermann gerufen wurde) sich hier mit Faramir treffen. Das lebhafte Mädchen mit den grüngrauen Augen stammte aus Belfalas, war voriges Jahr auf Besuch bei Verwandten im Emyn Barahir begegnet und hatte sein Herz im Sturm erobert. Wie schade, daß Éowyn sie nie kennenlernen würde.  
  
Ah! Da waren die Schmerzen wieder! Wie ein eisernes Band legten sie sich um Faramirs Herz. Alles krampfte sich zusammen. Er wollte schreien, aber er konnte keinen Laut mehr hervorbringen. Zitternd sank er ins Gras.  
  
Da plötzlich sah er Éowyn! Ganz in Weiß gekleidet stand sie nur wenige Schritte neben ihm, auf der anderen Seite der Marmorplatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und er ergriff sie. Sie fühlte sich warm an und hielt ihn ganz fest. Ihr langes Haar bewegte sich leicht in der Abendbrise; es war blond, so wie es früher gewesen war, nicht grau wie in ihren letzten Jahren. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gab sie ihm Kraft und Zuversicht. Sterne tanzten in ihren Augen. Faramir versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Aber plötzlich schien es ihm, als brauchte er seinen Körper nicht mehr und so ließ er ihn im warmen Gras neben der Marmorplatte liegen. Hand in Hand mit seiner Gefährtin verließ er Mittelerde, um unbekannte Welten zu besuchen. Einmal schaute er sich noch um. Ein kleiner, verkrümmter Menschenkörper war alles, was die Harmonie des einsamen Tales störte. Er blickte nicht mehr zurück.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fanden ihn Barahir und Trissa. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf Éowyns Grabstein, seine rechte umklammerte einen Strauß Emyn-Arnen- Gladiolen, auf denen Dutzende von Tautröpfchen die Strahlen der Morgensonne in alle Richtungen spiegelten. 


End file.
